


can't see shadows, can't miss light

by kirbeby



Category: A Midsummer Night's Dream - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 12:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6803998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirbeby/pseuds/kirbeby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This old game between the fairies was always amusing to Puck, who knew better than anyone how fruitless Titania’s efforts would be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	can't see shadows, can't miss light

The night was dreamy, the clearing a wistful scene perfect for a fairy gathering. Titania and Oberon had both found their way into the clearing, Titania with her fairies and Oberon with his Puck. Puck was hidden in the shadows, as they often were, listening to the conversation between Oberon and Titania. They often found great entertainment in the fairies’ interactions. They were a sight to behold, Puck thought. Oberon, the shadow King, was a looming force who held power right beneath his skin. Titania, the fairy Queen, was willowy and tall but not frail in any respect. These two fairies were forces of nature; that much was quite plain to those who watched them. Their magic was even more evident when they were together.

“Dearest Oberon,” Titania said, gliding across the forest floor to stand in front of the fairy King, “you’re always so stressed. I wish you would relax. I could help you, if you’d like.” Puck chuckled at Titania’s forwardness, no small amount of flirtatiousness evident in her voice. She laid her hands on Oberon’s chest, which was even funnier to Puck. This old game between the fairies was always amusing to Puck, who knew better than anyone how fruitless Titania’s efforts would be.

“Titania, do you not have the Indian boy to tend to? I’m sure he brings you stress of your own.” Oberon grinned, glancing into the treeline where Puck was hidden as he stepped slightly away from Titania. The sprite smiled back, a secretive smile that promised mischief.

“My fairies can take care of him. What I wonder is if you have someone to take care of Puck. They are a troublemaker, I know that much. Don’t you get tired of their silly pranks?” Titania answered, drawing closer to Oberon with every word. Puck nearly abandoned their hiding place to defend themselves. Their mischief was not just silly. It had the express purpose of pleasing Oberon and bringing the smile to his face that Puck found so delightful.

Oberon seemed to be taken aback by the suggestion that he would be tired of Puck, but he quickly covered his surprise. “You’re very right, Titania. They are a troublemaker. In fact, I should find them now to make sure they aren’t causing a stir somewhere.” Oberon quickly took his leave, heading straight towards the trees where Puck was hidden. He could barely contain his laughter. Oberon turned to see that Titania had left the clearing, heading in the opposite direction and looking put-out. Once she was far enough away, both Oberon and Puck burst into laughter.

“Did you see the look on her face? She looked like she was starving and I was the last piece of meat left at the butcher’s!” Oberon laughed.

“You shouldn’t let her get so close to you. She doesn’t know her place, nor that her desired seat by your side has already been taken,” Puck responded, a sharp gleam in their eye.

“Come here, Puck,” Oberon beckoned. Puck ran to his side, wrapping their thin arms around his waist. He smiled down at them, petting their wild hair. The pair sat down on the forest floor, Puck still wrapped around Oberon. “You’re a very jealous sprite, my Puck.” Puck grinned up at him.

“Oh, my Lord, I only want to make sure she will not steal you away from me!” they said, dramatically waving their arms around. They climbed into Oberon’s lap and slung one arm around his neck. Hanging from his neck, they gestured wildly, saying, “What’s mine is mine, fairy King. I only wish to keep it that way!” Puck jumped up and began playing with the shadows, who danced around them.

“You don’t need to worry about anything like that,” Oberon responded. “She has no more appeal to me than an ass might.”

At those words Puck turned to Oberon and grinned. “Maybe if she were to love another, she would leave you alone, my Lord!” Mirth and mischief twinkled in their eyes, a plan forming in their mind.

“You might be right, dear Puck. If we could get her to love some other man, the fairy Queen would spare no glance towards me,” Oberon said. “We must plan.”

“I know exactly who, or really, what to make her love,” Puck said, a wicked smile on their face.

What followed was a sequence of events that led the shameless Titania to fall in love with an ass, or really a man with an ass’s head. Four Athenians became involved, leading to love and anguish and love again. Before the night ended, Puck and Oberon grew tired of their jest. They felt that Titania would get the point when she came back to her senses.

When Oberon removed the spell from Titania, she was shocked at the sight of her bedmate. “How did this happen?” she yelled. Puck laughed at the Queen, whose face was red with anger and embarrassment.

“I wanted another man to experience your devotion, Titania,” Oberon said. “And perhaps give you the opportunity for a more fruitful love.”

Titania’s face changed from outrage to longing instantaneously. “Dear Oberon, are you rejecting me? You can’t stay away forever you know.”

Puck leapt onto Oberon’s back, a taunting grin on their face. “As long as I’m around he can.” Titania was taken aback at being addressed this way, especially from someone she viewed as much lower than her. Puck watched as confusion and then realization flashed through her eyes when their words registered in her mind. She laughed bitterly, disbelieving.

“Oberon, your jester is quite funny,” she said.

“They tell no jokes now, Titania. Your attentions are flattering but completely unwanted. In fact, I think you may have a vengeful sprite on your hands if you continue with your propositions.” At this, Puck laughed and wrapped their arms tighter around Oberon.

“I just wish you respected me Oberon.” Titania said. “I’ll leave you to your Puck, since my attention is so unwanted.” She turned and gestured to her fairies to follow her out of the clearing. Puck chased after them, laughing as the fairies hurried away from them.

“I think that went quite well, my Lord,” they said once the fairies were out of sight. “Not only will Titania reserve her affections, we also made a lot of mischief. I think this night went pretty well, don’t you?” Puck skipped around the clearing, laughing.

“Titania won’t keep this a secret for long, but tonight isn’t over. There’s more mischief to be made. Come on, dear Puck.” Puck grinned, and the pair disappeared into the night, no doubt to cause as much chaos and laughter as possible before the night was over.


End file.
